DIGIMON WORLD
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: On the way to a rock festival eight teenagers get a flat tire in the desert from there they are called to File Island to prevent a Potenail Armageddon of The Digital World. Based on the Video Game DIGIMON WORLD! contains drug refrence and strong language
1. Arrival Part 1

A long way away from you or I at The Back of his run down house in the run down File City a wise old Digimon stared through the portal of smoke and clouds he had created and stared through to a different world, at a high school in the new York suburbs, at eight teenagers that was his worlds salvation.

A tiny pink ball of a creature bounced into the room with huge red eyes and a playful smile that disguised a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"Jiji?" the pink creature asked softly "Is that them"

Behind the grey white hair that covered his face Jijimon smiled "Yes"

DIGIMON WORLD

_Chapter 1- Arrival part 1_

Ja watched through the window of the second story as the last group of teens boarded the school bus, Ja was twitching with excitement because he new that tomorrow he would be rocking out to some of the hottest metal bands around he was going to the Sound Check Festival in Las vegas. However Ja was presently stuck in detention for skipping school, he was an attractive young man with a mop of long brown hair, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red over shirt as a dog chain hung around his neck.

As the door swung open Ja had to quickly act like he had been paying attention to his work rather than aimlessly staring out of the window. Ja's biology tutor Ms. Sisley was a woman in her mid forties she had blonde hair tied back into a pony tail and wore crescent moon shaped spectacles that rested in front of her "im going to kill you" eyes. Ja smirked a nervous smile.

"Have you completed your work Mr. Smith?" Ms. Sisley asked

Ja nodded "Yeah Miss no worries" he held out the paper as ms Sisley began to examine it she frowned deeply

"If this is meant to be a joke im not laughing" Ja looked puzzled as he took the paper back and he was surprised to see that he had only drawn doodles of guitars all over his paper.

He smiled a nervous smile "i…i….its.."

Sisley hung her head "god…theres always one no-hoper" she mutterd silently hoping Ja would here her, he didn't' "Ugh… just go smith" we'll discuss this on monda-"Before she could finish Ja was up he grabbed his over the shoulder bag and ran for the door

"Thanks miss see ya Monday" he yelled as his voice disappeared down a nearby corridor

Ja ran across the schools front terrace where his best friend Aaron was waiting for him. Aaron was a dark skinned sixteen year old and although he was a geeky poindexter Ja loved having him around. He was kind of over weight and had untidy long hair that he tried to hide with a black beanie cap, he wore a black tee with white tribal writing on it with a blue denim vest wore over the top and to complete his geeky image he had thick steel-rimmed glasses.

"DUDE!" Ja yelled at him from across the terrace "I am free from the trianny and bullshit that is my life!" Ja smiled walking to Aaron and embracing his friend in a strong hand shake

"Could you be more stoked for this?" Aaron asked

"Are you kidding me man?!" Ja exclaimed as the two began walking down the street "ive been looking forward to this for like a year dude!" Ja smiled and Aaron Nodded his head "Yeah…" he agreed "and you know what else?" A mischiefous grin came to Aarons face "Road Trip!!! I swear to god man…I never thought id be considered cool enough to be brought on a road trip"

Ja smiled arrogantly "Well you're my friend so the guys don't mind me bringing you along" He smirked and looked back at Aaron "I'm a god to them!"

Aaron shrugged "That's what ive heard".

After walking for about 15minutes the two reached a white two story sub-urban house. Ja looked down at the watch hanging loosely from his wrist "Oh Crap!" he turned to Aaron "Listen man Ill be like two minutes" he explained walking to the house "Ive just got to get my luggage" Ja walked away from Aaron and opend the door ".

Mom!" he shouted walking through the cream decorated hallway , a door opened and a middle aged woman with long straghit blonde hair emerged at this point Ja was halfway up the stairs

"Hey sweetie" she smiled up at him "I've made you some bacon sandwiches for your trip" She gestured to him with a foil wrapped plate

"Uh…no thanks mom" Ja said politely declining his mothers treibile cooking he continued up the stairs "im sure the guys will bring plenty of food". He walked into his cave of a room his blue walls littered with various band posters his floor amassed with dirty clothing and a bass guitar with three strings snapped lay on his un-made bed. He slid open a sliding mirror door and reached in to his wardrobe he grabbed an over the shoulder duffel and a backpack, he then moved over to his desk and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his ticket before quickly shoving them in his pocket and moving out the room.

As he came down the stairs his mom was waiting like an attack dog "Now…" his mom began "Have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, but I really have to go im late" Ja said making for the door but his mother immediately stood in his way "You got your clean underwear?"

"Yeah" Ja grimmced

"And youll play it safe with girls?" His mom asked frowing

Ja rasied an eyebrow "What?...Yeah." he replied puzzled

Her frown deepened "You'll lay off the bong pipe?"

Ja smiled "Now that I **cant ** promise you"

"Ja!" his mom yelped

He jumped back "Okay" he made for the door and opened it "No sex or drugs or rock n roll I get it can I go now?"

"Bring something nice back for you're sister Ja!" His mom called as the door shut "Whatever!" Ja called back

Ja and Aaron rushed a few blocks down the street until they reached another house where a group of teenagers were loading luggage and crates of beer into the back of a Volkswagen type 2 camper. Ja looked over at Aaron who was visibly nervous Ja chuckled for some reason finding it funny "You ok man?" he asked Aaron switched his eyes between him and the group nervously "I don't know man" he replied Ja smiled as they got closer to the group "Its all good man…be cool" he said before he noticed a female from the group walking to meet them "Hey!" She waved embracing Ja in a Hug "Hey!" Ja smiled "Its good to see you" he turned to Aaron "Az this is Charlotte" she smiled and shook his hand "Nice meeting you…'az'" Aaron forced a smile not happy about the nickname Ja had just given him. Charlotte was a sexy blonde that always seemed to wear the same purple skirt and white and blue striped top she was Ja's closest friend and had known him and his family since they were both in Kindergarten.

He looked around at the other Teens and Ja introduced them one by one.

Sara was a Child of nature, born into a family of former hippies she was a friend to the earth. She had short-ish purple-dyed hair and wore a pink sleeveless top with light blue pants she always had a smile on her face and seemed to love being around people.

Sam was the oldest of the group at nineteen. He was the one driving them to les Vegas. He had a black Mohawk and wore a sleeveless top with paperclips through it. He always seemed to be on edge…a very unpredictable person.

Akira was a wannabe leader who modelled himself on the charecters from lame Japanese cartoons adopting a pair of over sized goggles over his blue cap that partly covered his long-ish red hair. On the rest of his body he had blue clothing and wore a white leather Jacket over this

Lastly Kirsty had only just started hanging around with this group and wasn't crazy about the whole roadtrip idea. But shw was pressured into it by Charlotte who is her best friend.Kirsty had long straight brown hair and wore a pink shirt covered by some pink dungarees displaying a broken heart. She was very vain and her face was heavily covered with all kinds of different make up

"So Ja!" Sam approached Ja Smiling "Did you get it?" Ja smiled and placed his duffel on the floor which clattered lightly on impact, he opened it up and showed Sam the content, Plenty of cans of beer and three huge bottles of Jack Daniels. Sam smiled immensely "I love you Boy"

"Hey" Sara said from where she was sat on the roof of the Camper van, she held a huge cigarette in her hand that was blatantly not a cigarette "Are you guys gonna be gay all day or are we gonna go?"

"Yeah! Im with her" Ja piped placing the duffel in the van trunk and slamming it shut "Everyone's here what are we waiting for?" he asked

"Not everybody" Charlotte explained talking a seat in the back of the camper van and cracking open a beer

Ja looked puzzled "Well…Who else is coming?"

Charlotte took a swig on her can "Luke"

Ja grimiced "Awwww Man!" he looked at charlotte "You invited Luke?!!!" he yelled as if to say _"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" _

Charlotte frowned "He is my brother"

"Luke?" Aaron piped up from behind everyone Ja span round to talk to him "Oh…" he began "Luke's an asshole who thinks he's me." He explained throwing his arms around as part of his speech "He's even got the hair accept he's more Blondie than Metallica"

"Awwwwww" a gruff voice said from behind and before Ja even turned around he knew…Luke, Charlottes twin brother and Jas rival ever since he was a baby Luke had long blonde hair and wore an open collared light green shirt. "That hurt my feelings"

Charlotte shook her head "Lay off him Luke"

"yeah man!" Sam yelled from the drivers seat "dudes brought us booze"

Luke glared at Ja and Ja glared back then his gaze moved to Aaron "And who the hell are you?" Luke asked

"Im..Uh…." Aaron stammered "…Az"

Luke raised an eyebrow "What the hells that? Some kind of candy bar?"

"Can we go? A restless Akira asked from the passenger seat "Come on! Viva Las Vegas!!"

Kirsty sighed from where she was next to Charlotte "Someone wanna remind me what the hell im doing here?"

Charlotte laughed "Because you love us Kirsty" she said

" I disagree" Sara said throwing Kirsty a can of beer "I say you're here for the beer." Sara took another drag on her joint much to the anger of Sam "Hey! You mind not smoking that in my car? What if we get pulled over?"

"Don't smoke it?!!" Sara asked almost offended "Dude, Why do you think they call it a road **Trip**?"

Luke And Ja entered the van sliding the door shut behind them "You can argue this point later" Ja sat down and helped himself to a can "Were All in…Lets Roll!!!"

_**Somewhere in the desert…**_

The van hurtled its way down a wide road that interrupted the vast un ending Desert. It kicked up sand in its wake and loud growling guitars could be heard from the vans speakers. Ja finished off a can of beer and hurled it out the window then he began head banging to the Linkin Park song that blasted out of the speakers

"Dude…"Sam called from the drivers seat "Youre gonna break you're neck if you keep headbanging like that"

Ja was slightly drunk and just chuckled at his friend before turning to sara "Pass me another can please babe?" he asked her

Sara shook her head "Ive got something better" she outstreached her hand and offered Ja her joint, a freshly rolled one packed with fine Marajuna

"Meh.." Ja shrugged "ill stick with the beer"

Sara Shook her head in disappointment "shame…its good shit" she smiled Ja smiled back, He looked over to see how Aaron was doing, he saw him looking quite uncomfortable talking to the drunk Kirsty who sat on his lap all over him like a rash

"Someones taking a shine to our new friend" Sara Joked she leaned back in her Chair as Ja turned his head to look at her "Aarons a pretty amazin' guy" he smiled and turned to look back at Aaron and Kirsty "Musta worked his charm".

Suddenly the car Jolted downwards as a load pop rang out, Sam momentarily lost control of the van throwing Kirsty from Sam's lap onto the vans floor, After loosing the road Sam slammed on the breaks skidding and kicking up dust as the van screeched to a hault. The group sat in stunned silence for a moment then Luke spoke up "What the hell just happened?" Sam quickly opened the door and strode outside he worked his way around the vehicle to see the back tire flat as road kill with a huge hole in the side of it.

"Son of a Bitch!" he yelled in anger kicking out at the vans side, the main door slid open and the rest of the group bailed out Akira looked at the tire then up at Sam "You got a spare?" with a deep frown on his face Sam shook his head "Are you kidding?!" Akira Exclaimed "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Call for help" A drunken Kirsty suggested from still inside the van

Luke turned to her and Glared "Were in the middle of the desert" he growled "god knows where we are"

"It was just a thought" Kirsty glared back "Anyways there's gotta be some kind of help line we can call"

Ja shook his head and walked away from the group taking out his cigarettes "This is great! Just great! He said sarcastically he took his lighter from his other pocket and lit his cigarette he took a drag and looked up to the clear blue sky…or at least what he thought was going to be a clear blue sky "GUYS!!!" he yelled, everyone in the group looked at him and he pointed up in the sky "someone wanna tell me what that is"

Forming in the cloudless sapphire sky was a large pulsating aurora. Pinks oranges reds and deep blues made up the aurora and it began flashing and waving around. The group stood their looking up bewildered.

"Ok….what the hell?" Luke asked

" I guess when you combine drinking , smoking weed and the Desert…." Sara began "…You get acid."

"funny" Luke said dryly and sarcastically, then before anyone else could speak the aurora sprang to life. It shot down what looked like meteors , eight meteors, each of which impacted into the hands of the eight bewildered teenagers on the earth below. Ja stumbled backwards from the impact expecting to be in pain…he was not…he looked to his hand to find he was clutching some kind of Digital Device, the thing filled the palm of his hand it had a white center and a red coloured grip , it had an assortment of buttons on the bottom half of its body and a screen and aerial on the top half . He stared in silence at his then turned to the others now scared "What the hell are these?!!" The group stared down at their devices each having a different coloured grip, Kirsty Examined her Pink One "is this…." She began "some kind of ipod or something"

Charlotte gestured at Kirsty with her Green device "Why in hell would I pods fall from the sky??" she asked

"Guys" Aaron was examining his Black device and pointed to the writing on the buttons "These markings aren't any human language" he looked up at the group wide-eyed "These things are alien!"

Just then there was a loud bang like an explosion and a white light engulfed the group those who didn't pass out lived what came next. The teens levitated several feet off the floor and their body began to slowly convert to data until their bodies were nothing but little white dots, the confused screams and cries were the last thing any of them heard before they were pulled through the aurora into another world…

NEXT: The Group Meet Jijimon and their Digimon partners, they become DIGIMON TAMERS…but some of the Digimon aren't to crazy about the idea. Can they Rally together put aside their differences and Defeat Tuskmon?? Find out in the next chapter of DIGIMON WORLD!!!!


	2. Arrival Part 2

_**Native Forest**_

Ja's eyes snapped open and the first thing he heard was the sound of his own heavy breathing. He blinked his eyes and looked up at what appeared to be a thick tree canvas with the sun shining through the gaps, he slowly got to his feet and established his surroundings , he was in the middle of a forest that had thick vegetation, trees and grass that covered Ja's feet, the green of the forest was somewhat overpowering

Ja looked around extremely puzzled "What The…?!"

Suddenly there was several Crashing Sounds and Ja immediately looked in their direction of its origin. He heard the crashing continue…in fact it seemed to get closer and closer, Ja realized they were the sound of footsteps.

Without warning the trees in front of him were flung forward and a stray piece of trunk knocked him to the floor, puzzled he rolled onto his back to see what had happened. Towering over him was a huge green dinosaur resembling a T.rex. The thing had yellow spikes protruding from its nose and all the way down its back from its back there emerged to black curved tusks with red lines circulating them and it had the symbol of a skull and crossbones on each of its shoulders.

The creature lifted its head to the sky and cried out an ear-splitting roar as Ja lay there scared and amazed

"_Ok" _ he thought _"This is __**so**__ not good"_

DIGIMON WORLD

_Chapter 2- Arrival part 2_

"SLAMMING TUSK!!" the creature bellowed its voice echoing before throwing its whole body down onto where Ja was laying, Ja however was not there as he had already got to his feet and was now running through the dense forest for his life, the familiar crashing sounds of footsteps let Ja know the creature was now in pursuit. It was swift like lighting and had Ja in its sights again within a few bounds, Ja was now running with all his might to stay at least one step ahead of the creature and avoid being killed, the creature got close enough to snapp at Ja narrowly missing his back Ja cried out in fear and continued to run.

"SLAMMING TUSK!" he heard again from behind him followed by a loud crash that indicated the creature had again thrown its body at Him,, The force of this sent Ja flying forward but he quickly got to his feet again and continued to run.

Ja continued running and eventually reached a clearing in the forest, the creature was not far behind but Ja still took a moment to catch his breath before he continued to run into the trees in front of him. As he made for the trees another dinosaur creature jumped out at him but this one was smaller and Orange in colour. Ja screamed in shock and protected his head with his two arms but after taking a moment to realize he felt no pain he turned around to see the smaller Orange Dinosaur standing between him and the Huge green dinosaur that lumbered into the clearing, it was almost as if the other creature had come to his rescue

"PEPPER BREATH!" The new creature cried shooting a fireball the size of a human head at the attacking brute, the fireball impacted on the snout of the creature and it stumbled back slightly , it growled and charged at the orange creature

"PEPPER BREATH!" It cried again standing its ground , this fireball impacted in the creatures eye temporally blinding the creature, it stumbled backwards and fell to the ground tripping over its tail.

The orange creature turned to Ja "RUN!" it screamed at him, he didn't need to be told twice.

After running for a while it became apparent to Ja that the dinosaur was not chasing him he however was now walking with the orange creature

" I got it!" He smiled " I had a concussion…this is a dream"

"Its not a dream!" The Creature snarled bearing His razor sharp fang-like teeth

"It has to be cause dinosaurs…" he pointed to the creature "…are extinct" he said still smiling sure of his dream state, he examined the creature more closely now it was a short and stout dinosaur-like creature standing about three and a half feet tall. His skin was bright orange and his eyes, which were large and disc-shaped, were light green. His forearms were larger than his upper arms because they were comprised of broad, three-clawed hands. His tail was fat and stubby, and his head and muzzle were almost as large as the rest of his body. Each side of his head had a small, visible ear-hole.

The creature glared at Ja "well im not a dinosaur for you're information" he explained in a moody tone "Im a Digimon"

"Digi-wha???" Ja asked confused

The creature laughed "humans…you _really _don't have a clue" he glared

Whilst continuing to walk Ja ignored the hostile attitude he was getting from the creature and attempted to befriend it "Im Ja!" he smiled warmly offering his hand out for the creature to shake

"Agumon" the creature replied bluntly without so much as batting an eyelid

Ja retracted his hand "Agumon?!" he asked raising an eye "Weird name don't you think?"

Agumon looked up and glared again "No more weird than 'Ja'…Human!" he snarled

Ja looked around "Uh…where exactly are we?"

Agumon sighed "Look…tollerance for human questions is something I don't have so if you'll just follow me the Mayor will explain all" he explained looking ahead and not at Ja

"Mayor?" Ja asked puzzled

"Yes…Mayor Jijimon" Agumon answered as a half smile came to his face "The Mayor of file city"

"File city?" Ja repeated "Is that in jersey or something"

"It dosent matter human, were here." Agumon said leading Ja through an opening in the trees they came out by a small hut , the main body of the hut looked like a giant cardboard box with an open tin can as the doorway. It was one of three buildings in the immediate area but it looked like the only one that was being used for anything as the other two had their windows and doors boarded up with wooden planks.

"Well…" Agumon sighed I suppose you'd better come in.

Inside the house there was a large room ,The walls were whitewashed a bland cream colour with no hint of decoration, a fire place that was really just a campfire burned in the center and sat round this campfire were the other Seven members of Ja's Group

As soon as Ja walked in Charlotte Immediately got to her feet ran across to Ja and threw her arms round him "Oh Thank god!" Charlotte Gasped she broke the hug and looked Ja in the eyes "I thought you were dead"

Ja smiled "I woulda been if it wasn't for…"

Ja trailed off as he noticed a creature standing at Charlottes feet. It was an Amphibian creature that was completely green interrupted only by its white underbelly it walked on all fours and it had a large red fin poking out of its back

"Oh!" Charlotte smiled noticing what Ja was looking at "Ja I wanna introduce you to a new friend of mine"

The Creature bowed somewhat respectivaly and smiled "Pleased to meet you" It said in a High pitched male voice "My Names Betamon

Ja looked past charlotte to see all six other people sat down acompainned by a creature

At Lukes Side sat Gabumon a creature that at first glance looked like a dog but on closer inspection Ja realized it was a yellow-skinned reptile-like creature. He had a long horn on his head and a tail with regularly-spaced bumps on its top. His back was covered by a blue fur that looked like a throw rug of a wolf. Its belly was sky blue, with symmetric pink circels and lines

Sara still appeared to be quite spaced out but at her side there was a plant-like creature called Palmon. She had light green skin with purple-tipped claws as well as a pink flower with a yellow center on her head.

Aaron Sat with the Insectiod Kunemon a yellow caterpiller type creature with a red underbelly and his entire body littered with lighting bolt patterns.

Kirsty was uneasily sat with a Biyomon that was showing her affection by rubbing against her. The female creature was a small-ish Pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs

Sam had the red Mammal digimon Elecmon sat next to him. His body was similar to that of a large rabbit however its body was red with blue patterns running all the way around his body. Its bottom half was a fan of feather like tails

Lastly Akira was Sat with the innocent looking Patamon a small flying creature resembling a hamster with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which looked like they could possibly be his ears

Ja took a shocked step back "You've all got one!" He exclaimed

Luke rolled his eyes "ten outta ten for observation" he remarked sarcastically

Ja ignored him "Seriously What are these things"

"Were Digimon." Agumon snarled " I already told you that" he walked past Ja sat down

Ja raised an Eye "Digimon?"

"Digital Monsters" a voice said from the backroom of the house, the voice sounded like it belonged to a wise old man but as the creature the voice belonged to emerged from the backroom it was clear it belonged to a wise old Digimon. Using a staff with a large wolf paw on the top of it as a walking stick a Digimon with his face completely covered with white hair emerged, he had huge feet and in way of clothing was wearing a sleeveless battered brown tee that covered his entire body

He moved into the center of the room and looked down on the teens from where he stood just in front of the fire

"Greetings" He said warmly "I am Jijimon"

"So you're the mayor?" Ja asked pointing

Jijimon nodded "Ah! You've Heard of me already"

Ja shook his head " This is a **Realistic **dream"

Jijimon chuckled "Ja this isn't a dream…trust me"

Ja took a step forward "alright so do you wanna tell us what were doing here?" he asked

"Well…"Jijimon said taking a breath "…I invited you here to save us"

Ja raised an Eyebrow "From what??"

"Jiji…" Betamon spoke suddenly with concern in his voice "Maybe bringing humans here wasn't such a good idea…they could get hurt"

Kunemon shook his head "Betamon we talked about this…" he began his voice had a certain southern American quality "…The humans can help us"

Agumon gritted his teeth "Betamons right!" he snarled "We don't need there help! Remember what happened last time we tried to-"

Suddenly Jijimon repeatedly banged the bottom of his staff on the floor "Quiet!!" he yelled he then paused for a moment to make sure the digimon were silent then he continued calmly "You all were informed of the chosen children and you all agreed its too late to be having second thoughts" he turned to Agumon "This is no place for your prejudices"

": Please…can someone please tell us where we are??" Kirsty asked looking like she could cry at any second

"Youre in file city" Her partner Biyomon chirped happily

"What??" Kirsty asked confused

"it is the central metropolis of file island" Jiji explained

Kirsty buried her head in her hands "That helps"

Ja was wide eyed "wait…are you telling me were in like….a different world?!"

Jijimon nodded " Yes Ja…A **digital **world"

Aaron smiled "Amazing a digital city! It must be fasinatincing" he cried out obviously enjoying this whole experience unlike the rest of the group

Jijimon inclined his head "Not exactly…lets take a walk…"

_**File City**_

The main part of File city wasn't much, it had several buildings that looked they could have been Hospitals and resturants…But not anymore , Abandoned homes of digimon stood around the city either with the windows and doors boarded up or completely wrecked a black dirt covered these huts

"What a dump" Aaron exclaimed looking around the destroyed city

"well…its cleaner than my room" Sam commented

Jijimon walked so he was in front of the group and the digimon "This city…" he said looking around with his back turned to the group "…there used to be all kinds of digimon that lived here but they….'lost heart' and moved out the city"

"Lost heart?" Ja Questioned

Jijimon turned to look at him "I don't know what caused it but digimon started losing there speaking skills. Some began to speak less civalised and became wild"

"So they became feral Overnight?" Aaron asked puzzled

Jijimon laughed out loud "The smart one I like him…." He turned away from the group and looked amoungst the city ruins "They all forgot that they lived here"

"And that's what you meant by losing heart?" Aaron asked

"Its dangerous if we do nothing" Jijimon exclaimed bashing his staff on the floor.

"Why us?!!!" Sara asked still bewildered on the whole situation "I mean…how you brought us here was pretty crude…I didn't even pack."

"Well" Jijimon took a breath "I don't expect you to get this immediately so take you're time…you each have an….energy source surrounding you…you cant see but its there this is called a digi soul" He turned back to the group and walked closer to them "Only a handful of humans in you're world have this 'digi soul' and maybe it was coincidence you all happened to be in the same place at the same time and maybe it was _destiny _(if ou belive that kind of thing)…The point is these Digi Souls can give you're partners strength."

"What??" Sara asked puzzled

Palmon looked up at her "Don't you even realise youre speaking digimon"

"No way!" Sara said wide eyed "I'm speaking plain old English"

"Sounds like digimon to us" Palmon smiled

Jijimon took a step forward "please help us! We need you to rally all the digimon on the island to the city. Maybe that is the way to counter this catastrophe"

The group looked amoungst themselves each one looking at another's nervous face.

Akira took a step forward "…im in"

"Alright I'll do it" Sam exclaimed Joining Akira

"Whatever" Kristy Sighed

"It's a deal!" Aaron cried

Sara joined them "Yeah!" she smiled

Charlotte joined the group "im in" and luke wasn't far behind her "me too"

All heads turned to Ja who remained still and silent for a moment before looking and Jijimon and nodding "You can count on us"

Simultaneously the congregation of Digimon cheered except Agumon who had turned his back to the whole thing "Im still not sure" he snarled

Ja walked up to him and patted him on the head "Come on buddy it'll be fun"

Agumon looked up at his 'partners' smiling face and then turned way again "hmph humans must have a Very different idea of_ fun_"

"Before you begin on you're mission…" Jijimon began "I have a personal favour to ask" the group listened intently "thayr'e is a mutant Dinosaur digimon in the native forest to the west of here that is making file city a very dangerous place to live"

"Yeah!" Ja interrupted "I already met that Dino dick"

"Go into the native forest and subdue Tuskmon!" Jijimon exclaimed "I believe he has come under the influence of the islands danger…a beating may knock some sense into him"

"How come you've waited until now to attack him?" sam asked Elecmon turned his head up to look at him " Because we wouldn't stand a chance!" he said

" The last time we tried to battle Tuskmon was when he destroyed the bridge we've been trapped here since as we can't get to the other side of the island" Gabumon explained gesturing to the group

Patamon hovered Akiras side "Tuskmon used to be a nice guy" he squeaked flapping his 'ears' to keep himself airbourne "but now he's just a big meanie"

"We cant even go out the city to pick digimushrooms anymore cuz he attacks anything that comes into his territory." Palmon explained she then smiled "Luckly were not completely starved because I am quite the meat farmer."

Ja raised an eyebrow "You grow meat on a farm?!" he asked "that's ridiculous"

Every digimon in the group looked up at him as if he had just told them something really insulting "Whys that?" Palmon questioned

Ja backed away uneasy "Nevermind"

"We could use the meat to bait Tuskmon" Aaron suggested "wait for him in the trees and ambush him when he is feeding."

Kunemon Nodded "Sounds like a plan partner"

Jijimon also nodded "It's a good of a plan as any" he moved closer to the group "after you have taken out Tuskmon return to city and I will explain more about you're mission" he walked away from the group , took a few steps forward then looked back "Why are you still here?!!"

_**Native Forest**_

In the center of a wide clearing surrounded by emerald green trees there was a large chunk of meat with a bone running through it , this was the bait for Tuskmon.

Hidden in the trees around the clearing sat the tamers and their Digimon ready to ambush Tuskmon when he showed up …if he showed up

Charlotte breathed a sigh "How long have we been waiting"

Betamon bowed his head "Dunno...Feels like hours"

"We should just go and look for him!" Ja exclaimed

"Keep your voice down." Luke whispered "Although I hate to say you may be right" he paused and looked over at Charlotte who was stood just behind him "I'd prefer a straghit fight as opposed to all this stealthly shit."

Aaron spoke up "We's loose the element of surprise and its crucial that we matain that element if we are going to win this fight."

"Seriously…" Luke raised an eyebrow "Who the hell **are **you?"

"Hey!" Ja moved closer to Luke and stood up to him "My best friend! You got a problem with him you take it up with me!"

Luke also squared up to Ja "I told you to keep your voice down!"

"Stop both of ya!" Elecmon exclaimed "Fightin with each others only gonna blow our cover don't be so…" Elecmon paused

"Human?" Agumon finished with a smug grin on his face

Elecmon looked at him "we'll….yeah"

Sam frowned "Real Nice Elecmon!"

"Im sorry" Elecmon replied rubbing himself effectionately against sam "Was to them not you your'e nice."

"And their not?!" Gabumon Snarled defending his tamer

Elecmon turned to Gabumon and smiled nervously "Uh….I didn't say that"

"He was thinking it." Agumon grinned

"Shut up Agumon!" Gabumon cried out " You've made it clear to our partners you don't like them message recived stop going on about it"

"Back off Gabumon!" Agumon snarled getting to his feet "You know I'd snapp yoy like a twig!"

"Oh yeah!" Gabumon took a step forward "wanna try me?"

"**Now **who's being human" Ja chuckled

Suddenly the familiar Crashing on Tuskmons footsteps were heard the whole group's eyes shot to the meat "Here he comes" Patamon said. The teenas and their digimon kept there eyes fixed on the meat as the footsteps got louder and closer and closer and then so close that the ground underneath the group began to shake, suddenly it stopped and the Group continued to watch the meat…it was silence for a few seconds until they started again except now they were coming from behind the group.

From behind Tuskmon lunged knocking a few trees to the ground, the surprised teens immedeatley ran into the clear followed by their digimon and shortly after by Tuskmon.

Tuskmon let loose with an ear spiltting roar again and charged at the teens

"Ok…" Aaron began "I Think weve lost the element of surprise"

Gabumon turned to his Digimon Comrades "Protect them!" He yelled then he turned to Tuskmon and ran at him head first "HORN ATTACK" he cried leaving the ground and at great speed and jumping horn-down at Tuskmon, the dinosaur countered swinging his body round and batting Gabumon away with his tail

Betamon and Kunemon got either side of Tuskmon and let loose with their attacks

"ELECTRIC SHOCK!" Betamon screamed his red fin glew yellow and then shot out at Tuskmon

"ELECTRO THREAD!" Kunemon shot out an electrified cobweb from his moluth but Tuskmon managed to manoeuvre away from the attacks which hit the Digimon opposite instead

Agumon stood in Tuskmon's way as the huge green monster charged "PEPPER.." Agumon began but was headbutted into the air by Tuskmon before he could attack

Ja clenched his fists "Dammit!" he cursed

"Theyre not gonna cause any damage if they just keep aimslessly attacking him" Charlotte spoke as she watched Palmon get smacked into the trees by tusksmons tail

"Your'e right!" Ja exclaimied "AGUMON!" he yelled gaining the attention of the battered creature

"What?! Im a little busy in case you hadn't noticed!" Agumon frowned

"You need to think of a strategy man!" Ja yelled out "Come at him organised and you'll win!"

Agumon stayed in one postion for moment a thought then it was almost as if a lightbulb had shone above his head and he turned to Palmon "Palmon! Can you stop him from moving around for a minute!"

"Sure thing!" Palmon nodded outstreaching her arms at Tuskmon "POSION IVY!" she cried as her purple claws became long vines that wrapped around Tuskmons body and jaw , the roots at the bottom of her body wriggled into the ground ind oder to keep herself from being flung away

Agumon then came along side Betamon who had just got to his feet after an attack "Rustle up some rain Man!" Agumon commaned as if he were a general commanding a platoon

"You sure you know what your'e doing?" Betamon raised an eye

"To be hinest im making up as I go along" Agumon shrugged " NOW COME ON!"

Betamon stared at Tuskmon and concentrated as a little black cloud formed over his head "BETA STORM!" she cried shooting the little cloud just above Tuskmons head that immedeatley started a localised downpour drenching Tuskmon

"Kunemon! Elecmon!" Agumon turned behind him to find that the two were already running towards Tuskmon

"I know where your'e going with this boss!" Kunemon smiled

Suddenly Tuskmon sharply raised his head ripping Palmons roots out of the ground and sending her flying into the jungle…Tuskmon was now free

Agumon turned to Patamon and Biyomon "Gimmie some air support!" He ordered " Don't let him move away from that cloud the two complied and flew off towards Tuskmon

Biyomon summoned a small green spiral in front of her beak that slowly grew in size "SPIRAL TWISTER!" she cried shooting it causing Tuskmon to stagger backwards slightly

Patamon's whole body inflated "BOOM BUUBLE" he cried before shooting a projectile bubble of air at Tuskmon with a loud 'PAH' sound

"NOW GUYS!" Agumon yelled at Kunemon and Elecmon

Elecmon tail glew golden yellow and he shot a bolt of lightning at Tuskmon yelling "SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

"ELECTRO THREAD!" Kunemon yelled Simultaneously releasing another blast of electrified cobweb. The two electroc attacks reacted with the water from the cloud creating an all powerfull shock to Tuskmon causing him to roar in pain, Visa ably weakened Tuskmon staggerd back

"We can't let him recover!" Agumon yelled to Gabumon who had joine his side "You're with me!" he yelled as he and Gabumon charged

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon Yelled realsing a fireball

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon shot out a jet of blue fire that impacted on the weakend Tuskmon

"Alright!" Ja yelled

The eight digimon stood together in a line in front of the battered Dinosaur "ALL TOGETHER!" Agumon cried

As the digimon powered up their attacks the coloured digital devices that had fell from the sky on every tamer began to glow, Jas glew apassionate red, Lukes Glew a deep Blue, Charlottes Glew a bright green, Sam's glew a firey orange, Saras glew an overpowering purple, Kirstys Glew a shocking pink, Aarons glew a dark Grey and Akira's Glew a blinding yellow

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"ELECTRIC SHOCK!"

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

"POSION IVY!"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"ELECTRO THREAD!"

"BOOM BUBBLE PAH!"

The egiht attacks hit Tuskmon at the same time the forceof which sent him flying backwards to the floor…Out cold. The teens cheered throwing their hands up in the air and each one ran to their digimon and embraced them in a congratulagary hug

Ja approached Agumon and smiled "You did well out their buddy!" he said extending his hand for Agumon to shake

Agumon walked away " I didn't do it for you!" he snarled before being tackled to the ground and hugged by his fellow digimon leaving Ja standing on his own

Suddenly their was a lound grunt and Tuskmon got to his feet he shook his head and noticed that the digimon were ready to fight "OH GOD!" he roared in a gruff voice "Please don't hit me again! I honestly didn't know what I was doing im sorry!"

"Yay" Patamon flew towards him "Your'e back!"

Tuskmon bent down so his face was on Patamons level "Im sorry Patamon." He began " I couldn't stop myself doing the terrible things I did"

"Are you back to normal now?" Akira smiled

Tuskmon nodded "Oh yes! I will never do anything like that again"

"Well.." Akira looked back at the rest of the group and then back at tuskmon "Why don't you come to the city and make up for the bad things you did."

"The City?" Tuskmon asked as a little reminisant smirk came to his face " I remember that old place!"

"You'd have to be usefull!" Patamon smiled flapping his ear-wings happily

Tuskmon nodded "I'll work hard!" he stood back up and bowed respectively at the teens and their digimon "Thank you" he said before turning and lumbering towards the city

The team and digimon except for Ja and Agumon cheered and continued their congrats

Aaron walked up to Ja and placed his hand on his Shoulder "You okay?" he asked

Ja looked at Agumon and back at Aaron " I really don't know"

Aaron smiled "He'll come around man you'll see!"

Ja returned the smile " If you say so."

Aaron began to walk away from Ja and then gestured for him to follow "Come on man we've got an Island to explore…"

_The Beginning…_

NEXT: The Humans set into their stride as Digimon tamers as they meet another Kunemon and this ones a hungry fellow but as his overeating becomes a problem and he digivolves the Tamers discover that Digivoultion is a time where digimon can easily become feral… The group must now take down Flymon before he eats everything in sight…


End file.
